Why I Left
by AmeliaMae40
Summary: This is what I wanted Sasuke's reason for leaving to be. I am not a huge Sasuke fan, but this came to mind one day and would not leave. Hope you enjoy! I do not own anything.


Sasuke Tribute: Why I left

That night, after the fight with _him, _I decided what I needed to do. After the fight, four ninja attacked me; they all had the curse mark, only, they were different kinds. They told me that if I wanted power like them, then I would have to come to Orochimaru's place.

I painstakingly walked to my house, making sure no one was following me. I walked up the stairs and into my room. As I packed my backpack, I saw the picture on my dresser, the picture of team 7.

Once done, I strapped my backpack on and walked slowly over to the picture. I picked it up and remembered all the missions we went through and all the training we did together. I slowly lowered the picture back onto the dresser, and then I laid it so I couldn't see it. I left.

It was late at night and no one was out, I was walking down the path to the gate of the village. I had just started to begin to see it, when I heard a rustling in the bushes to my left. I stopped for about a second then I walked on. Sakura came out of the bushes. _Great I really don't need this right now. _She looked at me, then at my destination.

"You shouldn't be out this late. You need to go on and get to bed." I said, and I stopped.

"Sasuke," she whispered. I started walking again. "This is the only road out of the village." I walked past her, she was crying. "Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you tell me anything?" I stopped.

"Why should I tell you anything? This doesn't concern you." My back was turned towards her. I couldn't face her.

"Sasuke, why, why are you doing this?" she begged. The tears were coming now. Even though my back was turned I could tell because she always cries. I stopped and listened to her. She didn't say anymore.

"This is my path. I am an avenger. Where I go you or anyone else can't follow. You have chosen your path, now I am choosing mine."

"Do you remember that day, when we first became a team, you taught me that solitude was painful."

"I don't remember." I said simply. Of course I remembered; I couldn't let her know, though.

"Oh well that makes sense, that was such a long time ago," she stopped, waiting for a response. I stayed quiet. "I have friends and I have family, but with you gone, to me that is the same as being alone. Please stay here with me. I promise that if you stay, I'll make everyday happier, everyday will be more fun. I promise, I'll even help you with your revenge if you want." She was shaking.

The wind blew. "If you can't stay, then please take me with you!" Sakura took a step forward; she was clutching her hands together in front of her heart. "Sasuke… I love you so much! So please don't go." She was closer now. I turned half way around so she could see my face, I didn't have my headband on, it was in my pocket.

"You really _are _annoying." I smirked. Her eyes grew wide with sorrow. I turned around and started walking away. She ran forward.

"If you go, I'll scream." She stopped as I disappeared from her site.

"Sakura," I said as I appeared behind her. She gasped; not knowing what I was going to do next scared her a little. "Thank you." She gasped, I punched her in the stomach to knock her out.

I had meant that thank you. It was a thank you for all those times we had had together in team 7, all of us, Kakashi, her, and even Naruto. Since being in team 7, I had felt happier than I had since that night when I was seven.

"Sa-suke" she said quietly as she passed out.

I picked her up and placed her on the nearby bench. I looked at her and then left. I wanted to tell her the reason I was leaving, but I couldn't. The reason was that if I stayed, there was no way I could kill Itachi. This was the only way to gain enough power to defeat him. If I never killed him, he could come back and attack my comrades. I couldn't let that happen, I didn't want any more comrades to fall. I didn't want to go through that again. That is why I must now go to Orochimaru's place, so I can protect those I hold dear to me.


End file.
